


Wicked Games

by deaddarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Otabek frustrated wanting more, Undisclosed Desires - Freeform, Yuri is a user, gulity ridden feelings, thinking about yurio pleasuring him, victor is shattered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Otabek wants a relationship with Yurio too soon and Yuri Katsuki true intentions leave Victor devastated. Both men a sexually frustrated and cross paths and end up entangled sexually with each other. This occurs the night after the Short Program at the hotel end of episode 11.





	

“lets end this....”

These three words left a shard of glass in Victors heart, Yuri had left him feel devastated he knew that Yuri wanted to let him go back to what he does best. Though after the discussion and he pleading with Yuri to not be so brash with his choices, Yuri admitted he wasn’t after a relationship and he regrets the mixed messages he sent to Victor. Across the hall Otabek watched Yurio in the shower, he felt weird he really wants more from Yurio. After seeing it in his eyes Yurio had found his agape and now Otabek wanted more. Though as soon as Yurio came out of the shower and notice his friend standing there he glared at him “Stop looking at me like that....”Yurio did blush awkwardly though Otabek felt awkward he looked away at the door. “I’m going out” he said he had to get away from this situation.

Yurio dried his hair yet the door closing left him alone, Otabek left what’s going on here. Sure he offered his hand for a friendship, though Yurio could see Otabek wanted more from it. He didn’t want more he wasn’t ready for this. As Otabek walked down the hotel hall way he saw Victor and stopped, Victor had clearly been crying but over what....Victor did talked to him after the SP had finished admiring his uniqueness to skating performance. Otabek couldn’t help but be flattered it was the look Victor gave him. His blue eyes were captivated and then a slight brush of his fingers against his hand sent a shiver down his spine.  
“Otabek....don’t look at me” he said as he pressed the elevator button. Otabek wasn’t going to obey Victor; clearly Yuri had done something to leave his coach and lover in an utter depressive state.

Soon the elevator opened and the two of them entered and stood there. Otabek couldn’t help but feel attracted to Victor, true he skated with him many times before he given up on the sport. Now he wanted Victor to have his passion and drive return. 

“Victor...I have a confession to make” Otabek said as Victor looked at him in the dimly lit elevator “confession?” Victor look at him as Otabek moved closer to the coach. “I want a relationship...with Yurio I can’t just take a giant leap from being his friend to his lover. He makes my heart beat wildly I can’t express my love. I rather do the right thing and I need another outlet for my lust” Otabek thumb away a tear drop from Victor’s watery eyes.

“I’ll admit after realising Yuri was clearly just using me all this time, I got the whole relationship mixed up, I don’t want to be someone who I’m just a coach too. I wanted him as my spouse, he clearly not ready for that” Victor hands rested on Otabek’s hips. Otabek was blush his hands rested flat against Victor’s chest. As the elevator continued along Victor took a rash movement which caught Otabek off guard he hit the stop button and the elevator came to a halt in the shaft just before the next floor.  
“Otabek...I too have to confess I want a decent man in my life that isn’t seeing me as a way to make him the best of the best. You clearly deserve any one in your life. Yurio is young and need time. I feel ..... drawn to you” Victor planted as kiss on Otabek’s lips. A flood of bare emotions flow between them, Otabek was soon shoved against the mirror wall of the elevator with Victor pressed against his body.

His tongue was driving Otabek madly with passion, this is what he wants, and it’s what they both need and they clearly at this moment. Otabek wishes some day he and Yurio would be like this, though right now he was with a man not a teenager. A man with experiences and needs, desires he need to satisfy and Otabek was going to relish every moment with Victor. Soon Victor pulled away his hand was in Otabek’s mop of black hair as Otabek panted  
“I want more....” he said as he latch back onto Victor, it was delirious intoxicating Victor was going along with it as if his problems no longer existed. Sure Yuri had captured his heart, seduced him and like that he broke his heart. Victor was rubbing his hips against Otabek’s driving them along, Otabek pulled away from Victor “I think we should find somewhere else to continue this....” he was feeling very hot now as so was Victor.

“I don’t want to go to a hotel room; going back out there is where the problem is. Let’s do it here” Victor was breathless as much as Otabek was. Biting his lip victor hand slip under his shirt and toyed with his nipple stroking it as the other hand rested on his trapped erection.  
“Clearly you want this badly; I’m guessing part of this cause of Yurio.....” Otabek nodded, though he soon moaned. Victor smirked as he undid Otabek’s pants  
“think about Yurio, you have a potential lover there” Otabek held onto Victor has Victor fished out his erection and stroked it.  
“What about you?” he whispered as he was silence with a kiss  
“I have a new potential lover right here....” Otabek gasps in surprises. Victor was seducing him easily and he allowed it because he wanted to sleep with Yurio so badly that it was so wrong. It didn’t help that Victor being Russian as Yurio is the voice and accent now the image of an older Yurio was beautiful.  
“Victor....unfff I do want to imagine you as Yurio, isn’t this wrong.....” Otabek cried as Victor soon down on his knees between Otabek’s legs. 

“No its not, this way you get to enjoy something you dream of having” Otabek’s hands grabbed onto Victor’s silver hair. Victor mouth engulfed around Otabek’s erection, that tongue travelling all over it with ease, oh how Otabek could see Yurio doing that to him. It wasn’t long before Otabek came into Victor’s mouth and Victor let his cock slide out leaving a trail of seed between his lips to the limp cock. Licking the strand away Victor looked up at Otabek.  
“You do look breathtaking right now... I love seeing when I could satisfy someone’s needs” Victor stood up as he wrapped arm around Otabek’s waist to support him.  
Otabek didn’t know what to say though he clearly notices that Victor was still hard in his pants,  
“May I?” Otabek fingers reached for Victor’s pants as Victor stopped him. 

“What I plan to do next with you, I hope you feel like Yurio is doing it to you. I don’t want to think about anything else. Your it, you will be the only thing in this moment to make me feel wanted” as victor undid his pants Otabek was pressed against his body again, the slick seed from his cock had ran down against his leg though Victor finger scooped up a trail and then fingered into Otabek entrance. 

Otabek’s eyes went wide as he was staring deeply into Victor’s; he saw Yurio’s strong intensive eyes looking his. “No turning back, keep thinking about Yurio sweet fingers inside you” he did as those dainty fingers worked its way about, it felt so good that he wanted to be totally naked right now. Victor was smiling and soon the fingers were replaced with his cock he kept stiffed just for this moment plunging it into Otabek. A cry left Otabek’s lips as wanted to wrap himself around Victor; he can’t believe he is having sex with the Russian champion in a hotel elevator. It felt so dirty, so wrong and wickedly good to not stop. It wasn’t long before the rush had come and left that he and victor were on the floor of the lift in breathless state. 

“We better get out of here....people must been wondering if something wrong has happened with the lift” Otabek always tends to state the obvious as he looked over at Victor. Damp silver locks plastered against his pale complication his shirt had ridden up exposing his chiselled chest and his cock lay out against his pants.  
“I agree....I feel somewhat better... do you?” he said as Otabek straighten himself up, Victor followed suit. The elevator started to move again yet back up to the hotel room, Otabek look at Victor and he looked lonely into the mirror seeing his slightly ashamed face. The doors reopened again and oddly enough Yurio was standing there as Otabek came out 

“Where did you go?.... Victor.....” he gasped he wonder why the pair of them looked dishevelled though Otabek went pasted Yurio back towards his room and closed the door. Yurio turned to his ex coach who looked guilty and like Otabek he went back to his room, he got to the door and realised he doesn’t want to go back. Yurio watched silently as Victor headed towards Otabek’s door and knocked.

Otabek opened the door and Victor whispered something that Yurio couldn’t hear and soon he entered Otabek’s room closing the door. Yurio’s eyes went wide in shock his heart was pounding as he returned to his room alone closing the door. 

“I can’t sleep there....I don’t want to” Victor headed towards the bathroom for the shower.  
“Yurio’s face.... I hope he doesn’t think we done something” Otabek felt awful yet his eyes drew to the naked figure in the shower.  
“Yurio too young to understand, besides....join me” that was enough for Otabek shed his clothes and enter the shower with Victor. Victor soothing voice and now his exposed body was pleasuring him once again, Otabek didn’t know what to do or think.  
“Isn’t this wrong....” he soon backed away from victor and grabbed a towel.  
“Why is it wrong?” that had left him feeling worse  
“Victor I know you don’t want to be with Yuri, I want to be Yurio some stage. I think we done enough, you can stay I’m not after anymore intimacy tonight. I got the FS to focus on and I need to sleep” Otabek threw the towel to Victor and closed the bathroom door.


End file.
